King of the Undead (Deluxe)
by queenbmia
Summary: AU/OOC: Enhanced version. AU: 3000 years ago, Damon broke his vow, & his relationship with the love of his life Qetsiyah ended tragically too soon. But 3000 years later will he honor his vow with the help of his descendant Stefan Salvatore, &can he win the heart of Qetsiyah's doppelganger, Bonnie Bennett.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the enhancement version of King of the Undead. I'm not changing any of the plots/subplots of this story… FYI.

I'm just cleaning up the grammar, verbiage, adding more detail, making the story more colorful etc. I've even added some scenes to help describe what the characters were thinking during the more important scenes or to give you just a brief look at the characters interactions from the past.

I'm going to leave the old version up for people who may have discovered the story and are currently reading it, and I will leave a note on the old chapters to let them know that I am re-doing it.

For those of you who read the other version of this story, THANK YOU for what I know must have been cringe worthy in some places. I… Thank God for good people like you. You rock!

…and, you made me feel loved and good about myself by following me and commenting.

Thank you so much for sticking by my side! Much Love!

**King of the Undead: CH 1: Welcome to a New Era Part I**

Bonnie Bennett was born to Rudy and Abby Bennett Wilson in 1987 at seven pounds and two ounces. She was a tawny skinned girl with the most beautiful amber eyes. Though Bonnie was an extraordinary beauty, the life she was born into would not be as beautiful.

Bonnie's toddler years were easy going but by the time she entered the latter years of elementary school, she had suffered physical and emotional abuse by the hands of her father. Bonnie's mother was an alcoholic; she was no safe haven or great protector of her children.

At the age of ten, Bonnie and her brother went to live with her uncle Jonas and Aunt Bree who later sued for custody of them.

Bonnie thought that once she was in high school and in a new loving home, her life would be easier, but nothing in life came easy for Bonnie, especially in the department of love, but true love and a large family was what Bonnie craved mostly.

Finding love and having a successful career were the two most important things to Bonnie, and she almost succeeded at both. She graduated at the top of her class in high school and was named Velour Victorian in college, but it was love that was still finding itself hard to find Bonnie.

She was the only twenty six year old woman she knew that still wasn't married. Even her mortal enemy Elena was married and her best friend Caroline, too, to Niklaus Mikaelson, the richest man in New York. The one person that Bonnie craved to be married to was Ben McKittrick, but he seemed to care less about being married to her.

Ben and Bonnie met when she was in the eleventh grade. She fell madly in love with him, but during their college years, he had changed. He became verbally abusive; he couldn't keep a job and to add to all of that misery, he was cheating on her, but she still held on to love and the hope that Ben would change.

Bonnie's aunt Lucy Bennett Northman, who was also her best friend, as well as her brother Luka, would always ask her why she stayed with the abusive man, and Bonnie's reply to them was that she still believed that the man she fell in love with in high school, still lived inside of Ben.

New York was a hard place to make it in, and with all the dead weight Bonnie had in her life, she found herself working two jobs. She worked as a Biomedical Engineer, and she worked part time at Starbucks four days a week just to help make ends meet.

Though Bonnie never thought of herself as beautiful and precious, someone else in the world did. She was being watched over by a 1000 year old vampire, Stefan Salvatore. He always kept a careful distance when watching her.

Stefan first met Bonnie Bennett after seeing her with her uncle Jonas when she was thirteen years old. At the tender age of thirteen, Bonnie became the most important person in the world and she didn't even know it.

~ ( - ) ~

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Bonnie worked hard keeping her work area stocked and clean so that she could get off early from her shift at Starbucks. She wanted to go home and make dinner for Ben. He had been on his new job for an entire month and she thought it was a good enough reason to celebrate, because unlike Bonnie, Ben wasn't a hard worker. He was a deadbeat. The complete opposite of Bonnie.

Bonnie ran quickly to the market after work, picking up everything she needed for dinner. She then stopped by the florist for a bouquet of flowers. Bonnie had finally made it to the corner of her street when a weird feeling came over her as she stood on the curve, waiting to cross the street.

Even the light breeze that swept across her face sent chills up and down her spine, and one didn't just get chills on sweltering hot summer days. It was unheard of.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel that she was being watched as she whirled her head to and fro, her long luscious brown locks brutally brushed her face each time. She looked anxiously around her, scanning the area, but missing the mysterious man staring at her through dark sunglasses.

After skimming the area, finding nothing suspicious, Bonnie ran swiftly across the street, into her building, and then ran alertly to the elevator. Once inside, she frantically pushed the button to the tenth floor. Though no one was following her, she still couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that she was being watched.

She collapsed against her apartment door, her chest still heaving once inside; her nerves were still frazzled. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mental strain. But the moment she peeled her lids open, she wanted to close them, again; her apartment was a mess, as usual. So, not only did she have to prepare dinner, she had to clean up the huge mess that Ben had left behind as well.

Bonnie worked tirelessly to clean up the clutter. She was completely exhausted afterwards. At this point, Bonnie was extremely tempted to not cook Ben dinner at all, but no matter what he did, she couldn't be spiteful to him.

She could not let go of the guy that would help her with her homework. She couldn't let go of the Ben who gave her money for gas and for her to make her weekly visits to the salon. Bonnie couldn't be vindictive to the man who was once perfect to her in every way.

Bonnie rested her feet for a spell before starting dinner. She made spaghetti, garlic bread, and a side salad.

She finished dinner by nine thirty and Ben still hadn't made it home, but that didn't stop her from pulling out all the stops. She turned off all the lights, lit the candles, and placed her flowers in the center of the table. She poured herself a glass of red wine and waited for Ben to come home.

As the hours ticked by, Bonnie's good spirits dimmed. She drank the entire bottle of wine, and was tempted to start another when she remembered she had to work the next day. Bonnie waited for Ben until one in the morning before deciding to turn in for the night. She dragged herself around the house, blowing out the candles before covering the food and putting it away.

She then dragged herself to the bedroom and forced herself to take yet another shower in the hopes it would relax her mind as well as her body. Unfortunately, the wine wasn't enough.

Bonnie should have been immune to Ben breaking her heart by now, but each disappointment gave her just as much sorrow as the one before.

She closed her eyes as she stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over her small frame. The warm water was supposed to relax her body and her mind, but it elicited a long violent sob instead. This was her thing now. It was her new ritual, crying until the pain stopped.

"Yo, BONNIE!" Ben shouted, before slamming the front door.

He hurried to the bathroom in the master bedroom, since it was the only place in the house that had a light on. He knocked over and broke things along the way as he staggered to the bedroom. He was extremely intoxicated.

"Hey babe," Ben said after snatching the shower curtains open.

"You smell like shit," Bonnie spat. She quickly wiped her face. She was glad that the shower was running. It hide her tears.

"Whatever. What's for dinner?"

Bonnie continued to shower, ignoring Ben's presence. She washed her skin hurriedly. She didn't want to see Ben's face; she wanted to finish her shower, then go to bed. She hoped like hell that Ben wouldn't follow her. But as he luck would have it, Ben decided to follow Bonnie to bed.

"I asked you a fucking question. What the fuck did you cook for dinner?"

"You should've had your girlfriend feed you before you left!"

"Oh, my God, not this shit again. I screwed the slut once. She means nothing to me. I was hanging out with Brian and Chris."

Bonnie wrapped herself tightly up in the covers, trying to drown out Ben's voice and his presence. Ben grabbed her by the arm, snatching her away from the covers and tried to kiss her.

"Get your hands off of me," Bonnie said, nastily.

"Screw you; you're a sorry lay anyway."

Bonnie glared at Ben, then wrapped herself back up in the covers.

"Get out, Ben."

"Gladly," he murmured, then left.

Bonnie lay in bed for a spell. She looked fixedly at her balcony doors. She then closed her eyes and began to pray. It had been years since she had prayed, but tonight the spirit seem to summon her.

"I'm so lonely. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I promise, God, if you give me a good man, I will love him. I will be faithful. I will be loyal. I just want a family. I want a house full of beautiful children," she professed, then lightly giggled as tears collected in her eyes.

Bonnie prayed and talked to God all throughout the night. Her chat with the Lord helped to raise her spirits and hope. She closed her eyes, smiling, and then fell fast asleep.

~ (Three thousand years ago Damon Salvatore's past life) ~

Damon Salvatore, became a great ruler over Rome by the time he was twenty years of age. He had conquered many small and large villages and tribes alike, robbing them of their natural resources, their women, and their men for slave labor.

He was a man of many women. He believed if a man fell in love with a woman, he would become weak, and he would no longer be able to rule and conquer nations. He had seen many great leaders rise and fall because of a woman. They were weakened by the female's love, and the secret weapon between their legs, so he thought.

But one day, in Africa, Damon Salvatore would meet two young women who would change his life forever. It was the beautiful, Africana, caramel skin girl, by the name of Qetsiyah Kalu, who had captured his attention and his empathy, and Kenya Kalu. Their father was the king of many small tribes in Kaga Bandoro.

King Atsu, invited Damon to his home. He offered to share some of his land, natural resources, and his daughter Kenya's hand in marriage in the hopes that it would protect him from becoming one of Damon's latest conquest. Kenya was seventeen years old. She had dark, silky brown skin, brown eyes, and long fluffy black hair.

The king invited Damon to dine with him and his family. Whilst the king chatted with Damon, Qetsiyah kept smiling up and him, swaying from side to side with her hands crossed in front of her.

Damon looked down at the little girl dressed in the satin blue dress with a blue bow tied around her ponytail.

Qetsiyah snickered do to Damon's actions. Her smile and laughter were contagious, just to hear her made everyone around her happy, too. Kenya to, was also beautiful, but Damon found himself intrigued by Qetsiyah. She had sad eyes, and he wondered what her amber eyes would look like if she were truly happy.

"Your majesty," Kenya greeted.

"Your highness, and little princess," Damon welcomed happily, then smiled down at Qetsiyah.

"I hope everything meets your approval?" Kenya asked, then smiled seductively at Damon as she batted her lashes.

"Yes, this is a beautiful country. I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to your father for his many hospitalities."

"I helped with decorating your quarters," Qetsiyah chimed in cutely as she held firmly to her big sisters hand.

"I did notice a certain youthful look to the décor of my chambers," Damon replied, then flashed her an adorable smile.

"You don't like the vibrant colors?" Qetsiyah inquired disappointedly.

"I love my chambers. The warm shades are awe inspiring, such as yourself. It would give me great pleasure if your highness would visit my home and embellish my drab quarters with an equal or more marvelous design," Damon replied, then winked.

"See, Qetsiyah, I told you that he would love it!" Kenya exclaimed happily as Qetsiyah chortled.

"Your majesty, may I lead the way to our dining hall?" Kenya inquired as she threaded an arm through Damon's.

Damon lightly patted her hand, extending his gratitude. Kenya hurriedly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. She cut her eyes alluringly up at Damon's and seductively bit her bottom lip.

Damon swallowed nervously. He found himself uncomfortable with Kenya's advances. He gave her a quick grin before looking straight ahead.

Qetsiyah released her sister's hand and ran to the other side of Damon. She grabbed his strong hand and clutched it tightly as she smiled adoringly up at him.

Damon stared warmheartedly down at Qetsiyah. He tightly clutched her hand back and she threw herself into him, stopping Damon and Kenya in their tracks.

"I think you have an admirer, your majesty," Kenya said, then lightly giggled.

"It would seem so. One could only hope to have such a lovely admirer." Damon smiled.

"Shall we," Kenya instructed, then led Damon to the dining room with Qetsiyah's help.

Damon Salvatore noticed two things at his dinner with King Atsu. He noticed the beautiful little girl and her father lustfully gazing at her. He watched King Atsu's eyes wander up the child's backside all throughout their dinner, even the king's constant touching of his daughter was highly inappropriate.

After what Damon had witnessed during dinner, he decided to send out a spy to watch and find out things about King Atsu. Sadly, his suspicious about Atsu proved to be right. His emissary delivered the disturbing news about the foul and disgusting things King Atsu was doing to his own child, and Damon became so enraged that his good friend and advisor Elijah, had to plead with him not to attack the king until their army arrived.

Damon and his men stormed Atsu's castle several days later. Whilst Damon's men fought with the soldiers outside of the castle, Damon marched to Atsu's room and ripped Qetsiyah away from his clutches. He pushed the king to the ground and beheaded him right before Qetsiyah's very own eyes.

Damon looked at a wide eyed and frightened Qetsiyah as she gazed down at her father. It wasn't until this moment that he realized what killing a child's parent in front of them could do to their psyche. He observed her for a moment. He hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't hate him. He wanted Qetsiyah to be proud of him for ending her torture.

He walked carefully over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm sorry about your father. I didn't like the things that he was doing to you," he said remorsefully.

Qetsiyah looked at him for a spell. Damon plead internally to himself that this precious girl before him would respond to him and forgive him. He had killed her father; she had no place to go. Their alliance in this moment was vital to him, and to Qetsiyah's safety more importantly.

"I hated him. He was a monster," Qetsiyah said hypnotically. Her eyes were still fixated on her father's headless frame and the pool of blood settling around his body.

Damon grinned. He was pleased with her response.

"It's okay, Qetsiyah; come to me, little princess," he replied caringly.

Qetsiyah looked at Damon for a tick before grabbing his hand and leaping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Damon, laid her head on his shoulder, and exhaled as she closed her eyes.

Damon took Qetsiyah and Kenya home with him and taught them the ways of his home. He also made sure that they had servants and plenty of noble women in their lives, too. It was important to him for them to have female role models. They were royalty and accustomed to a certain way of life and he wanted that lifestyle to continue.

Whilst Damon's focus was solely on raising Qetsiyah and keeping her and her sister together, he found himself faced with some of the same obstacles that most guardian's face when rearing girls, _boys._

Qetsiyah was now the tender age of fifteen and Kenya was now twenty three.

Wealthy men flooded the city daily, offering Damon richest beyond his wildest dreams for Qetsiyah's hand in marriage, but he offered Kenya's hand instead in the hopes that the horny vultures would finally comprehend that Qetsiyah was not on the market, ever. This made some in Damon's circle leery of Damon's intentions towards Qetsiyah, but he didn't care what the naysayers thought.

Damon wanted to protect Qetsiyah, at all cost, from perverted men. He wanted to see Qetsiyah fall in love and for someone special to fall madly in love with her, too. He cringed when he thought of her being setup in an arranged marriage with some rich unattractive foul man, not his Qetsiyah.

To Damon Qetsiyah was a beacon of hope, beauty, and love, in his dark, hateful, and corrupted world.

Damon and Qetsiyah raced through the fields on their ponies like they had done on so many other occasions before. On this particular day, Qetsiyah would wow and worry Damon all in one exchange.

"Whew!" Qetsiyah yelled as she put the brakes on her pony; her long hair flapped in the wind behind her as she firmly pulled on the strap of her saddle.

"You're getting better," Damon chimed proudly.

"It is not I, who's getting better. It's all Dax. Right, boy?" Qetsiyah stated as she rubbed her animals back.

Qetsiyah and Damon smiled at each other as a peaceful silence fell between them as their horses trotted slowly through the field a few miles away from their home.

"Kenya's upset with you, you know," she announced.

"Your sister should be ecstatic. I did her a great service. Some of the wealthiest men in the land are lining up to ask her hand in marriage," Damon replied.

"Funny, I heard that it was me that they are pining for."

Damon flashed Qetsiyah an unbelieving look.

"I have spies, too, you know."

Damon snickered.

"Why didn't you offer my hand in marriage?" she asked.

Damon looked at her for a moment before speaking. "You are not nearly old enough for marriage."

"That is too bad. I was going to ask for your hand in marriage."

Damon was astonished by Qetsiyah's response as he snatched his gaze over to her, his mouth wide and eyes like saucers.

"You're too young for me, Qetsiyah. I can't," he anxiously rushed out.

"I have my period now. I can give you children."

"Ahhhh, Qetsiyah," Damon growled, his cheeks turned beet red out of embarrassment. Qetsiyah laughed at Damon's reaction before becoming more serious.

"I've always loved you, Damon. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. You cannot tell me that you don't feel the same about me. So why else would you refuse me a proper husband?" she expressed passionately.

Damon halted his animal and stared frustratingly at Qetsiyah.

"I admire that you care so deeply for me, but the idea that you fell in love with me when you were only but a girl is inconceivable," Damon answered incredulously, then laughed hysterically at her declaration.

"Most of my friends were married at fourteen, and though, I was only but a little girl, I knew that you beheading my father was a heinous crime that I can still have your head for," she exclaimed angrily.

Damon frowned and his body stiffened do to her remarks. He stared at her for a second before flashing her a cunning grin.

"I surrender," he teased, and Qetsiyah frowned. "So, tell me; what of your friends happiness?"

"Uh, uh. Well. Well," Qetsiyah stuttered, and Damon laughed.

"Precisely my point. Enjoy your youth. Continue to be that spirited girl that I met so long ago," he said animatedly, then smiled.

"But I love you. You're my hero," she expressed heartbreakingly.

Damon belted out an exaggerated laugh. "I'm no hero. I merely did what any emperor in my position would have done."

Qetsiyah pressed her lips angrily together and roughly tugged on her horse's strap.

"Oh, fuck you, Damon Salvatore!" Qetsiyah yelled, then rode off.

"Qetsiyah," Damon pleaded, a hurtful expression written on his face.

~ ( - ) ~

Once Kenya learned that Damon had offered her hand in marriage instead of her sister's, she became enraged. Through the years she did and tried everything to win Damon's heart. Unlike Qetsiyah, she excelled at combat, and she learned the ways of his land.

Kenya tried desperately to be the woman that Damon wanted, but after all her efforts, she still did not win his love.

Once Qetsiyah became a young woman, Damon's feelings for her had evolved from the man who wanted to merely protect, love, and provide shelter to a beautiful little girl to a man who was now madly in love with her.

Damon walked down the corridor, discussing business with Elijah when he looked up to see a vision of beauty walking towards him. Qetsiyah was no longer the little girl that he played hide and seek with. He all but dropped the scrolls in hand as he gazed upon Qetsiyah in her long maroon sparkled gown with its plunging neckline. She was a bit taller and her bust were a bit larger.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks to get another look at her before she disappeared from his sights.

"Your… your… your highness," he stammered for the words as he practically did an about face to get a longer lingering look at her.

"Careful, your majesty. I am only but a girl," Qetsiyah said as she continued onward.

Damon flashed her a bashful smile as he nervously scratched the back of his head, and Qetsiyah and her friend snickered.

Months after that encounter Damon married Qetsiyah. The move delivered the finally blow to Kenya's ego. She was devastated over the fact that Damon had chosen her sister and not her.

After the first year of marriage, Damon and Qetsiyah tried for a child. Through the years, Qetsiyah was pregnant five times, and all five pregnancies ended in miscarriages, premature births, and a stillborn birth.

Kenya, seeing this, grew happy. She was extremely envious of her sister for carrying Damon's children. It didn't matter to her that their children didn't survive during or after childbirth.

Kenya's maddening love for Damon drove her to make a pact with the devil. His deal promised her infinite magic that would pass down through her linage, great wealth, and more importantly, Damon Salvatore's love if she would but find Lucifer a child, a vessel, to perform the enchantment on so that he could walk the earth as an immortal. Kenya was filled with abundant joy over this plan.

Lucifer gave Kenya her powers immediately, and the first spell she cast was against her pregnant sister.

Kenya's spell caused Qetsiyah to go mad. She would hear voices telling her to do irrational things. She would walk around the castle naked in front of all their servants and friends. Kenya's spell had even provoked Qetsiyah to try and take her own life which she did in the hopes off freeing herself from her madness.

Qetsiyah finally gave birth to a sixth child, and it was no surprise to many that this child would be stillborn, too. Kenya's golden opportunity miraculously delivered itself to her.

Kenya convinced Damon and Qetsiyah that she could bring their child back to life.

Damon agreed; he fully trusted her; there was no need to doubt the women who had been nothing but kind and loving to him. Kenya took them out into the dead of the night. She drew the Star of David around the couple and their deceased child.

Kenya was about to fulfill her promise to Satan, but one look into Damon Salvatore's, sad, beautiful, silvery blue eyes, and she couldn't do it.

She dazed at his severe distressful face as he leaned over Qetsiyah and his dead child's body; the image of them burned into her awareness. Her chest rapidly heaved and tears collected in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly together, squeezing out a tear.

"I can't do this to him," she whispered.

Damon didn't love Kenya as he would a mate, but he protected her, gave her a home, and practically worshipped her and Qetsiyah. He believed in her, loved, and trusted her like he would a sister.

Kenya began chanting, but instead of the spell that would help Satan rise and walk among the living, she brought the child back to life as she had promised Damon and Qetsiyah.

Qetsiyah and Damon were overwhelmed with happiness as their son's lungs burst forth with air and he began to loudly cry.

It was the greatest joy that Damon had ever known, and for a brief moment, Qetsiyah seem to be her normal self as she looked down at her son crying in her arms, but just as that wonderful moment had come, it was taken away.

Lucifer grew angry with Kenya. His spirit appeared in the fire. He reversed Kenya's spell on the child, and the baby died in Qetsiyah's arms, right before Damon's very eyes. But this was not enough for Satan. He wanted to dish out the most horrible punishment to them because of Kenya's betrayal and her love for Damon.

Lucifer cursed them to be demons when emotionally distressed, and for them to walk the earth for all eternity, allowing no weapon to be forged against them. Lucifer wanted them to suffer forever, just as he had and would forever more. His curse also prevented them to walk amongst the sun and to only feed on the blood of the living, and lastly, he took away their right to reproduce.

Kenya pleaded to keep her magic, which the devil allowed, but only because he wanted to use her for his own selfish purposes whenever he saw fit.

They returned home, just barely beating the sun, devastated by all the events that had unfolded mere hours before.

Over time, Damon and Kenya learned to live with the curse, but Qetsiyah grew blood thirsty; she killed entire tribes of people, all of their servants and friends, and had even made vampire children. Qetsiyah had learned over time that the more blood she consumed, the stronger it made her. She was now even stronger enough to walk out amongst the sun.

Eventually, Qetsiyah wanted Damon to join her in her new way of life, so she convinced him to feed like her. Damon could not refuse the woman that he loved unbelievably, so he changed for her. For a brief moment in time, he was happy with their new way of life.

But unfortunately, Qetsiyah's insatiable need for blood and sex would cause her to leave Damon alone for weeks and sometimes months on end whilst Damon remained home feeling lonely and devastated over his failing marriage.

Damon had become so distraught and lonely that he eventually succumbed to Kenya's comforting arms and sexual advances.

"Damon," Kenya called to him as he stood in his chambers, looking out the window with his arms folded over his chest.

He didn't say a word or spare her a glance. Kenya slowly walked over to him, her arms folded over her chest. She was finally standing alongside him.

"Qetsiyah, is nowhere to be found? Should we continue to look for her, your majesty?"

"Do not call me that. We are family," he answered indifferently, his eyes still keenly looking at the scenery outside his window. "How did it all come to this? She's my wife. We were supposed to be together until we were no more."

"I cannot imagine how you must feel, but my sister does love you, Damon."

"She has a facetious way of showing it," he said, then exhaled. "Her feelings for me should have heightened. Our bond should be stronger," Damon expressed passionately, his eyes glassed over as he lightly thrust his fist out in front of him.

"Look at me, Damon," Kenya said amiably as she placed her hand on Damon's left cheek, turning his gaze to hers.

"She loves you, Damon. I love you," she declared in an aching voice.

Damon looked at her, his brow furrowed. He was suspicious about her declaration in this moment. "Kenya," he whispered uncomfortably.

"Yes," she answered painfully.

"You've always loved me. You've always been by my side," Damon expressed searchingly, with a furrowed brow and a narrowing gaze as if he hadn't noticed Kenya's love until now.

She smiled affectionately at him before passion completely consumed her.

Kenya grabbed Damon by the neck; she planted sweet succulent kisses on his lips continuously. She clamped her lips over his top and bottom lip feverishly, tasting the liquor on his tongue.

Kenya pulled slowly away from the kiss, taking a little moisture from his lips as she pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Damon staring wide eyed back at her. Their eyes searched fitfully over each other's face before Damon crashed his lips against hers. It was a rough dry kiss that had no meaning behind it, but Kenya didn't care because the kiss belonged to, Damon Salvatore.

He flashed Kenya up against the wall. He continued to kiss her hard on the lips and over her neck with just as much aggression as he snatched her thin, sheer, gown, away from her body.

Kenya flashed Damon back up against the wall across the room. She ripped open his shirt then tore his pants away from his legs. She greedily put Damon's soft cock into her mouth. She held firmly to the base of his shaft and quickly moved her wet lips over his growing member and occasionally licked his bulbous with her tongue.

Kenya tried to pull away, but Damon grabbed her head and quickly pushed her in and out over his cock as he tightly fisted her long, soft, puffy hair.

He pushed her head over him quickly as he looked down at her, his mouth twisted all up and his legs spread wide apart. Kenya gagged, and her eyes watered as Damon's cock filled her throat.

Kenya pulled away, again, successfully removing Damon's fully erect member from her mouth. She pushed him on the couch and quickly straddled him. She moved robustly and madly up and down his shaft. Damon watched intently as his cock entered and exited her tight slit. She felt good around him, and he hoped like hell that she wouldn't.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was lonely, horny, he wanted to be touched and made love to.

Damon spread his legs wider apart so that his cock would go deeper into her cunt. Kenya grabbed Damon by the back of the neck and held her cheek stiffly against his temple as she rotated her hips and ground herself fanatically and hurriedly over his stiffened cock. A dull clapping sound filled the air as her firm ass slapped against his pelvis.

"Kiss my breasts," she panted.

Kenya was enthusiastic about their encounter, but Damon merely wanted relief and gratification. Damon looked blankly at Kenya's breasts before taking her nipples into his dry mouth. It was the least he could do since she had pleasured him with her mouth. He roughly grabbed her boob and heatedly licked and sucked on them, one by one.

Damon's release was finally upon him.

"I'm coming," he murmured.

Kenya lifted herself up. She grabbed Damon's cock and brushed it intently over her throbbing clit and wet slit.

She looked down at her hand and at the head of Damon's shaft as she brushed him over her clit.

"You like this?" she asked lowly.

"Yes," Damon murmured as he rested his arms on the back of the couch, his legs wide apart, intently looking at Kenya as she worked him over.

Kenya was a skilled lover, and Damon admired it even though his guilty conscious was eating him alive.

Kenya inserted his bulbous between her weeping folds as she stroked his member and slightly rotated her cunt around his cock.

"Uh, uh… ah, yes," Damon moaned as her hand strongly stroked his large, veined, penis.

"Fuck," Damon grunted one last time as his release flowed from him and into Kenya's cunt.

She slowed her strokes, milking his creamy nectar into her weeping folds.

Kenya knew that this moment wouldn't last. She could see the remorse in Damon's eyes as he watched his spunk fill her. But none of that mattered. She got to hold his cock in her hand. She got to wrap her lips around the heart of him. She got to feel his cum fill her tight sheath. Their souls had finally collided, and that was more than she could ever ask for.

~ ( - ) ~

After sleeping with Kenya, once, Damon changed, too. He became angry with himself for cheating on his wife with her sister.

But ultimately, Damon got over his own pity and anger. His eyes finally opened to all the devastation and death that Qetsiyah had caused across the land.

He finally had enough.

For the first time since being a demon, Damon went to the great tabernacle and cried his supplication to his great deity. He asked God to save him and his wife, but God did not answer him. But Damon didn't stop.

He returned to the holly place every night, praying to God, for deliverance, but it wasn't until Damon prayed a selfless prayer that God answered him. Damon asked the Lord to forge him a weapon to destroy himself and Qetsiyah so that he could rid the world of the monsters that he and Qetsiyah had become.

God was pleased with Damon's request and agreed to help him, but under conditions.

He asked Damon to return to him the next night with a witness before giving Damon his request.

Damon did as he was told and brought his most trusted friend and advisor, Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah considered it an honor to be a witness and was glad that he could be in the presence of God, even though he was now a vampire, turned by Qetsiyah.

They arrived at the sanctuary, and the Angel Michael brought Damon a dagger that he had forged at God's request. Michael gave him the weapon and revealed to him that only the righteous could see it.

After Damon was given the weapon, God exposed the rest of his entreaty. But first, he blessed Damon to be much stronger than Kenya. He then blessed him to have the holiest of blood. Damon's blood would now be used as a weapon. Not only would his blood entice vampires and demons alike, but it would eradicate vampires who didn't have Damon's or Kenya's blood running through their veins.

Damon was overly happy with the blessings that were bestowed upon him, but he couldn't help but fear what other conditions God had in store for him as well because his gifts seem to be so unordinary.

Lastly, God asked Damon for the impossible. He asked Damon to kill Kenya and his wife -only, and when the time was right, he wanted Damon to create ten super vampires to destroy Kol and Klaus and their army of vampires.

"Why… why do you want me to kill Kenya? She has been nothing but kind to me," Damon questioned uneasily.

God became angry with Damon for questioning his motives.

Damon swallowed his pride and asked forgiveness.

God forgave Damon, then made him another promise for agreeing to do his bidding.

He promised to give Damon a new wife of equal beauty who would be loyal to him. He also blessed him and his new bride to have children. God promised to give Damon back all that he had lost and more if he did what he had asked.

In Damon's mind, he truly wanted to do the will of God, but killing Qetsiyah and Kenya weighed heavily on his heart, but in the end, he agreed to God's terms. He had to put the people above the love of his life.

Damon and Elijah returned to the castle to end Kenya's and Qetsiyah's life as they had agreed but Damon couldn't bring himself to kill his beloved or Kenya.

Damon stood in the nude, dagger in hand. He held the dagger high up in the air, over a stark-naked Qetsiyah who was asleep in bed. They had just made love; her kiss was still fresh on his lips. His member still throbbed, remembering the feeling of her secret sweetness enveloping him. He licked his lips as he looked at her nipples that he had licked ever so sweetly mere moments ago.

He would never make love to this woman, again; he would never get to tell her that he loved her, another time, and he would never smile at how cute she was when she gushed at his I love you's.

He brought the weapon down swiftly and hard. He stopped just mere inches from her heart. The dagger vibrated in his violently, trembling hands. He threw the dagger across the room, then fell to his knees. He clutched Qetsiyah's long, beautiful, dark brown locks, tightly in his clutches. He pushed her hair into his face and fiercely wept into her tresses.

"I'm sorry, Qetsiyah," Damon whispered as he ran his strong hand across her taut abdomen.

"Damon. Why are you awake, my love?" Qetsiyah sat up in bed. Damon laid his head on her naked legs.

"Shhh, it's okay, beautiful," she replied.

But it was not okay, and Damon knew it. The following day, Elijah was alarmed to see that Damon hadn't taken care of Qetsiyah or Kenya. He advised Damon to do as he was told immediately and not to defy God, but Damon loved Qetsiyah more than he cared about fulfilling his promise.

Damon soon learned what a great mistake he had made in allowing Qetsiyah to live because she got worse and Damon's kingdom soon fail under their reign.

He was now at rock bottom but he still rather go down than kill Qetsiyah.

After weeks of pure hell and turmoil, Damon was now desperate to make things right. He soon came up with another solution that would solve their problems and allow Qetsiyah to live; although his plan was just shy of death itself, it freed Damon from staining his hands with his wife's blood.

Damon's solution was for Kenya to entomb him and Qetsiyah for all eternity.

Kenya tried to convince Damon to entomb Qetsiyah –only, since she was the problem, but he wouldn't hear of it. If Qetsiyah suffered, then he wanted to suffer, too.

Before being entombed, Damon appointed Elijah, the Salvatore's, and the Kalu's to watch over all the undead for eternity. He wanted records kept of where vampires resided and what they did, but he didn't want the group to intervene, only to discreetly watch.

He then made Elijah swear to watch over him and Qetisiyah, to protect the weapon at all cost, and to keep the group a secret from all unless they could be trusted.

Whilst Damon's good friends and his brother Tobias wept for Damon and Qetsiyah, Kenya was happy that they would be entombed. She believed that in time, Damon's love for Qetsiyah would be no more, and that she would finally get what she had wanted, Damon.

Damon waited until the last moment to tell Qetsiyah of his plan for them to be entombed. He now regretted that decision now that he couldn't find her. He held off on telling her about his strategy because he feared that she would run off, but his plan was futile since Qetsiyah appeared to have run off anyhow.

Damon frantically searched for her. He finally found her an hour later in the dungeon, feeding on an innocent human.

She was feeding on one person and had compelled several others to stay and wait for the inevitable.

"Qetsiyah!" Damon yelled in his demon voice.

She flashed around to him; blood dripped down her chin, over her neck, and was all down her beautiful, blue, satin gown.

"Damon, come. Feed with me," she said through her blood laced lips.

"I will not feed with you on this day, or any day after, for the rest of eternity," he replied in a stern voice.

Qetsiyah looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What are you saying, Damon? Are you leaving me?" she stated painfully.

"No! We're going away, forever. I need to make things right. You and I, what we're doing, is wrong."

Qetsiyah flashed over to Damon. "We're gods, Damon. We can have it all. Lovers. All the Gold and precious jewels we want. We can conquer other kingdoms. This world is ours for the taking!" Qetsiyah exclaimed, orgasmic with power.

Damon looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. "We are not gods, Qetsiyah!" he spat angrily. "We are spawns from the fucking devil!"

Qetsiyah lost her smile as she looked at him with glassed over eyes. "Are you going to kill me, Damon?" she asked fearfully. She stood and looked at Damon for a spell.

"No. Kenya…" he exhaled. "She's going to entomb us, forever."

"No. No," Qetsiyah whispered. "No! No! No! I won't let you do this to me!" Qetsiyah beat him on the chest. She became hysterical.

Damon grabbed her by the upper arms as she squirmed violently in his strong grip.

"You bastard! You bastard! You can't do this to me! I'm your wife. I was born to rule! Don't do this to me!" she yelled, then cried fiercely in his grasp. Damon held firmly to her, not allowing her body to hit the floor as the weight of her body went lazed in his grip.

"Get a hold of yourself, right now!" Damon yelled angrily. He shook Qetsiyah so hard by the arms that her head jerked back and forth. "You are a queen, and we are going to do what is right for our people. Now… you will hold your head high and you will sit by my side for eternity," he professed coldly.

"Okay," Qetsiyah cried through the word, then fervently nodded her head.

Damon took her to their chambers; he washed Qetsiyah in a hot bath. She cried the entire time as he washed her body, and her hair. They both dressed in all white with golden jewels.

Hours later, Damon found himself slowly, walking hand and hand with Qetsiyah to the tomb. As Damon looked at what would be their new home, forever, he felt angry. He was angry with himself, Kenya, and more importantly his wife. She wasn't the strong woman that he believed that he had help rear. He had failed her and he hated himself for it.

Damon and Qetsiyah sat down at their altar. Damon held firmly to the weapon that was forged by the angel Michael.

Qetsiyah looked at Damon and flashed him a sad smile. She waited patiently for Damon to look back at her and smile, but he never did, and this pleased Kenya immensely.

Damon was too filled with resentment and regret to do what was right in this moment.

The disappointed look on Damon's face gave Kenya hope, for them.

"I love you," Qetsiyah whispered to Damon.

"Okay," he said dryly, not sparing her a glance.

"Kenya," Damon called, then nodded as he was ready for his miserable life to be frozen.

"Goodbye, Qetsiyah," Kenya said spitefully.

"Goodbye, Damon. Rest well, brother," Kenya said to Damon and smiled.

"Thank you, Kenya," Damon said softly, not sparing her a glance.

Kenya began chanting.

A white frothy cement crawled up their bodies, starting with their toes as Kenya chanted.

"Look at me, Damon," Qetsiyah said sluggishly. She sounded like a bad tape recording as the cement crawled over her lips.

It was done, they were now frozen, but not before Damon and Qetsiyah shed tears over the loss of their lives, their love, everything.

"We will enjoy one another's company, again," Kenya whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Era

A/N: I'm sorry that I split the first chapter in two. I love this story a little more now that I've added the extra scenes so we can get a better look into their thoughts and their past.

I know me updating this story doesn't mean jack shit to you all, but I don't want to keep getting rude comments about the poor writing. It's getting better. It's certainly a lot better than where I was. LOL!

Okay, now I am off to start on Chapter 15 of Oblivion. I apologize for making you wait so long.

**KOTU: Chapter 2: Welcome to a New Era Part II**

~ (1,530 years later, Stefan Salvatore's past) ~

Elijah Mikaelson kept up with the Salvatore and the Kalu families as Damon had requested long ago, but there was one particular family member in the Salvatore clan that Elijah was completely fascinated by and that was Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was very mysterious, intense, and secretive, but he is also very selfless, empathetic and compassionate, and Elijah found him very remarkable.

Elijah met Stefan at the age of sixteen under the guise of being a teacher.

When the time was right, Elijah revealed to Stefan what he really was. It was on a cold and windy night in London, after Stefan left the library. He had run into some local thugs in the neighborhood. Stefan's books were slapped from his hands and he was pushed to the ground. He hit the ground, face first, busting his lip wide open upon contact.

Elijah flashed to his rescue, vampire face unveiled. Stefan jumped to his feet, watching as Elijah roughed up and frightened off the thugs.

"What… what… what the fuck are you, Elijah!" Stefan yelled.

"I'm a vampire, Stefan, but more importantly, I am your friend. Don't be afraid of me," Elijah said casually.

"Stay away from me, Elijah," Stefan answered fearfully as he backed up against a building.

Elijah slowly strolled up to him. The flickering aisle-way light revealed the black veins swimming under his bloodshot eyes. The light seem to flick on and off of his pale face every time he put one foot in front of the other.

The vampire was now in front of Stefan.

Stefan's lips quivered as he gazed up at an indifferent looking Elijah.

Elijah quickly extended his incisors. Stefan gasp. Elijah bit into his wrist and held it up to Stefan's lips. "Drink," he said.

"No."

"Drink my blood, Stefan. It will heal you."

"That's impossible." Stefan's curiosity briefly overrode his fear.

"You disappoint me, Stefan. The one thing that intrigued me about you was your darkness, but it was your compassion for other's that impressed me the most and made me want to get to know you, but here you stand, this frighten little boy," Elijah said coolly as he stared at Stefan with an indifferent facial expression.

"I'm not afraid," Stefan huffed, then took Elijah's wrist. He quickly drank his blood. He frowned up at the taste of it.

Stefan pulled away. He reached his fingers up to his lips. The dull, searing pain that was there mere seconds ago was now gone. Stefan wiped away the blood and was astounded to find that his wound was no longer there.

Stefan ran over to his book bag, pulling pen and paper from the pocket. "Tell me everything about you. I want to know everything," Stefan said excitedly.

Elijah coolly pushed his jacket aside and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and grinned at Stefan.

"How much time do you have, because this story could take all night?"

"I have coffee," Stefan rushed out and Elijah laughed.

It was then that Elijah told Stefan the complete story of Damon, Qetsiyah, the weapon, and Kenya, and he never stopped telling him that same story; even up to the day he disappeared from Stefan's life, two thousand something odd centuries later.

Throughout the years Stefan became heavily involved with protecting the tomb of his predecessor, and it was his distant relatives love for this one woman that moved him to do this. His goals throughout the years did eventually shift to protecting innocent people from vampires and scaling down their population, too, but after Stefan was attacked and killed by Katherine Petrova, a rogue vampire that he was assigned to watch, things drastically changed.

It was a hot sweltering night in London and Stefan was watching Katherine and her club from a flat that happened to be across the street from the establishment.

"Club owner Katherine Petrova, has opened a club… which is also a feeding ground for her group. They lure unsuspecting humans in under the semblance of being a reputable venue. I cannot say that no other vampire has ever done this before, but this behavior is quite common with their species. They open up clubs and other popular places that humans flock to in hordes, and then they use their powers of compulsion to get individuals to do their bidding," he exhaled,

"…we should do something about this. The Watch should take a more proactive stance against these vicious predators. Well, not all are vicious," he laughed. "Glad you are not here, Elijah," he continued.

"Unfortunately, my predecessor and I don't share the same ideas," Stefan stated into his recorder before getting up to stretch.

He stretched and yawned loudly before walking in to the kitchen and grabbing himself another cup of coffee.

Stefan snatched his eyes to the door.

"Unf, no one knows I'm here, right? Mmm, it's probably Elijah," Stefan murmured before moseying over to the front entrance.

He opened the door to none other than Katherine Petrova. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but he quickly gained his calm as he looked at the tall woman, dressed in an all-black shoulder dress, her cleavage proudly showing.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he greeted politely.

"You can start by letting me in," Katerina said as she dilated her eyes.

Stefan's eyes mirrored hers. He blinked once before agreeing. Katherine flashed inside. She turned around to him, her long wavy locks shortly followed and draped over her shoulder. She placed her hand on her hip and pushed out a knee.

"Why are you following and watching me?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Stefan snickered. "I don't follow you."

"But of course you do," she said sassily.

"Tell me… why you are watching me?" she asked again, more sternly, compelling Stefan to answer.

Stefan felt himself wanting to answer her. He struggled to break her compulsion.

Katherine roughly cupped his chin, asking him the same question, again, with dilated eyes.

"No. No," Stefan strained as he tried to fight against her spell, but ultimately, he caved.

"I'm in a secret group, called The Watch. We were created to observe your kind and your behavior," he struggled.

"My kind," she hissed. "…and what have you learned about my kind?"

"You're a wonderful species, really," Stefan teased but Katherine wasn't amused.

Katherine flashed him up against the wall, then roughly cupped his balls.

Stefan screamed out in pain.

"You think this is a fucking game wanker? Why don't you tell me what you really think of me?" She compelled through her bloodshot eyes as rippling black veins swam across her face.

"You are foul fucking creatures. You don't deserve to live, and if I had my way, I'd eradicate all of you," Stefan said coldly.

Katherine flashed him a cold and sadistic look, then smiled evilly as a thought popped into her mind.

"Mmm, so you want to eradicate me and my kind. I wonder if you will feel that way tomorrow, when you wake up, just… like… me…"

"No," Stefan violently shook his head, "No!"

"Yes. Yes," she said evilly, then grinned.

Katherine bit into her wrist and shoved it into Stefan's mouth. Stefan violently struggled in her vampire grip. Katherine hurriedly removed her wrist as she stared deeply into Stefan's eyes. "Goodnight, love," she said then snapped Stefan's neck.

Katherine smiled down at Stefan's dead body for a second, before flashing out of his apartment. Stefan stayed in his flat for two days before being discovered by Elijah.

"Stefan, where have you been?" he asked worriedly. Stefan slowly got to his feet and slowly removed his hands from his face, revealing to Elijah what he was.

"No," Elijah said in horror. "You have to feed, Stefan, or you will die. Have you fed?" he asked frantically after flashing over to Stefan.

"I killed people, Elijah," Stefan replied somberly and then cried.

"It's okay, Stefan. We'll get through this, together."

"No, I won't get over this. I killed innocent people, and I was turned with that bitch's blood!" He exclaimed angrily

"If you drank my blood like I instructed you to do every morning, then you are not her vampire. You're mine, Stefan, and I will take care of you. Now, did you have my blood?" Elijah asked fearfully.

Stefan fervently nodded his head and Elijah wrapped his arms around him. "Good, then you are mine," Elijah said happily. He was filled with a plethora of emotions, but knowing Stefan was his vampire made him happy.

From that day forward, Stefan made it his duty to protect people from vampires. Stefan and his group of humans, werewolves, and vampires alike first kill was Katherine and her rogue group of vampires.

~ ( - ) ~

During the course of time, Stefan had to learn to live with his blood lust. He sometimes found himself protecting humans from himself as well as rogue vampires, too, but he remained truthful to his conscious for the most part by constantly reminding himself of his first nights of being a vampire. He never wanted to be that individual, again.

Also through the years Stefan and the Watch had to up root Qetsiyah's and Damon's statues often to different cities and countries because of intruders.

The invaders never penetrated Damon's and Qetsiyah's actual tomb, but they breached the building and destroyed property.

Stefan began to grow paranoid of the leaders within the Watch. Their security system was a fortress, and he made sure that he kept their codes tightly under wraps. Only a hand full knew the passcodes to their sanctuary, so he couldn't comprehend how intruders were able to invade their sanctum.

But the intrusions finally stopped, and after decades of no problems, Stefan's focus on protecting Damon's and Qetsiyah's tomb went lazed as he became more confident in the group.

~ (3000 years later: the present) ~

"Stefan, I've limited detail for Damon's and Qetsiyah's tomb to seven guards. Are you sure that's enough?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy was a two hundred year old vampire. He was the youngest vampire in Stefan's group, but he was the most serious about his job than most and he was good at what he did.

"Yes, I'm sure," Stefan answered nonchalantly, then shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I think it will be fine, Jeremy. We haven't had an intruder for years," Isabelle answered.

"I think the break-ins were staged. Maybe it was Jonas, checking to see how quickly we would respond to a real emergency," Stefan joked, but Jeremy wasn't amused.

"I don't think Mr. Bennett would do that; with all due respect sir," Jeremy answered incredulously.

Stefan and Isabelle looked at each other, then laughed.

"Aren't you concerned about someone getting the weapon?" Jeremy asked seriously.

"They've broken in thousands of times, Jeremy. I'm sure if they wanted the dagger they would have taken it," Stefan answered confidently.

"Relax, Jeremy. Everything will be fine," Isabelle chimed.

She then walked over to Stefan and put her arms around his waist. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're the boss," Jeremy stated dubiously, then walked away.

"I've got to get that kid a girlfriend. He's always brooding and walking around with his crossbow," Stefan joked and Isabelle laughed.

~ (Two thousand years after Damon was entombed: Klaus and Kol's Past) ~

Kenya met Klaus Mikaelson, a descendant of Elijah Mikaelson and was smitten with him from the start. Klaus reminded her a lot of Damon. He was cocky, powerful, charming, and rich just like her former infatuation. She and Klaus became lovers no soon as they met. Kenya had the man wrapped around her finger.

Their relationship was not about love so much as it was about power and gratification. Klaus wanted to be king of the world and Kenya could make sure that happened.

Klaus was Kenya's first vampire, and though she didn't care to make more, Klaus did. He was obsessed with having an army of people around him, but what he really wanted was to be loved and adored by many and he thought that he would have that with his vampire children, and he gained that love mostly through fear and coercion.

Although Klaus was overly fond of Kenya, and he highly respected her, his true adoration for Kenya came when he and his wife had a still born child.

Satan seeing this, was quick to remind Kenya of their pact.

Kenya's relationship with Klaus was much more open and honest, then any relationship that she had been in before. They were two of a kind. Kenya revealed to Klaus that she could bring his child back to life but that his child would be a vessel for Satan. Klaus happily agreed which was no surprise to Kenya that Klaus wouldn't care that the devil would be his son.

Klaus welcomed the chance to be the father of Lucifer, the dark angel himself.

Kenya had finally honored her pact with the devil, and thus everything that had been prophesied was finally coming to life.

~ ( The Present ) ~

Three thousand years later. Kenya was able to release Qetsiyah. The group had completely let down their guard. Kenya laid back and waited patiently for this day to come. She was naturally an impatient person as well as annoyingly desperate, but time had taught her the wonderful gift of endurance.

Whilst Stefan and Jonas were both away on business, Kenya killed the few soldiers guarding Damon's and Qetsiyah's tomb.

She prowled into their alter and smiled at her sister's statue.

Qetsiyah was frozen with her gaze set upon Damon.

Kenya put a cloaking spell on Damon before waking her sister.

"Guahhh! Ugh, ugh," Qetsiyah screamed as she flexed her windpipes for the first time in 3000 years.

"What… what… what's happening?" Qetsiyah questioned lethargically as her chest slowly rose and fell.

"Damon awoke. He tried to awake you. He thought you were dead, so he killed himself," Kenya explained gravely.

Qetsiyah snatched her gaze over to Damon's throne.

"NOOO! NO! NOT MY DAMON! MY DAMON!" Qetsiyah cried as she quickly got to her knees and knelt over Damon's alter.

"Now, now, sister. You need to feed," Kenya said sinisterly as she leaned over her sister, rubbing her shoulders and running her fingers through Qetsiyah's long beautiful hair.

Qetsiyah grabbed her chest; she calmed herself, slightly as her sister comforter her. She rubbed the seat of Damon's throne with her tremoring hand.

"Hush. It will be okay, sister. You need to feed. Bring him," Kenya commanded as she snapped her fingers. The guard brought over a terrified human.

Kenya savagely bit into the victim. The smell of human blood immediately called to Qetsiyah. She vamped up and flashed to the man and greedily drank his blood as their bodies drifted slowly down to the floor.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes," Qetsiyah chanted euphorically as she tilted her head to the ceiling, blood dripped down her mouth as she held the dead victims body in her arms, his eyes wide open.

"Do you feel better sister?" Kenya asked coyly.

"Yes." Qetsiyah smiled.

"What about Damon, Tessa?" Kenya asked.

"He's dead. There's nothing I can do to bring him back." She paused, then stared vacantly off into the distance. "I need to feed. I need to be strong for Damon and my kingdom," Tessa said dazedly.

"Come sister, let's feed together. I know a way we can both walk amongst the sun. We can rule this world and everyone in it together," Qetsiyah babbled.

"Yes, sister. Let's rule, together," Kenya said cunningly, then flashed her sister an evil grin, but Tessa was too far gone mentally to see who her sister really was.

Tessa and Kenya took off for the small villages of Argentina and rained down terror.

When Jonas and Stefan discovered that Qetsiyah was awake and attacking and killing people in the nearby villages, they decided to end her. Stefan had to kill the very person that he had sworn to protect. He wanted to see her entombed, but no witch knew the right spell and there was no time to figure it out whilst innocent lives continued to perish.

Stefan, took the weapon from Damon's frozen hand. He looked at the statue with a devastated look in his eyes. He had to force himself to leave the tomb with the weapon in hand. If it weren't for his love for humanity. He would have surely let Qetsiyah continue to spread her terror across the land.

Stefan and his mate, Isabelle, hunted Qetsiyah down. They beheaded her, daggered her, and burned her body to ashes.

After killing Qetsiyah, they moved Damon's body to California, and Stefan hid the sword in a place that only he and Isabelle knew about.

Stefan knew the threat was still out there, so he couldn't risk the weapon being sealed with Damon. He had a growing suspicion that Kenya was the culprit, but he couldn't prove it. His suspicions about the woman came mostly from what he had been told about Kenya from Elijah.

Stefan hated Kenya; she was always causing chaos for the group, worldwide. Nothing would please him more than for it to have chopped off Kenya's head instead of Damon's.

"I give you my word, Damon, I'm going to find out who did this," he vowed to Damon's statue.

~ (Fourteen years later) ~

Fourteen years later, in May, Kenya came for Damon. She sashayed into his tomb, her mahogany skin glowing, her makeup flawless and her long ponytail was draped over her shoulder. She was in a long black leather trench coat, her leather black cat suit, and black leather combat boots.

She looked keenly at Damon sitting on his throne, feeling a mixture of emotions in this moment. She felt a blooming love, then she felt overwhelming anger, because Damon was weeping.

Qetsiyah was gone from Damon's side for three full days when he awoke inside of his cemented shell.

"Are you weeping for that bitch?" she asked hatefully.

Kenya slowly stretched out her hand, placing it on Damon's face. She could feel his skin through the now, thinly layered cement.

"How did you break my spell?" she whispered in disbelief.

Even now, as Kenya watched him, Damon was fighting hard to break free. Kenya became enraged and started kicking Damon's neck violently, using her thousands of years of power to administer her great concentrative wave of pain. Seeing that her kicks had no effect on a frozen Damon, she began to spit on him and curse his very existence.

Damon rose up, still encased in the cement. The reinforcement broke apart as he rose slowly from his throne. Kenya smiled, because she knew he would come after her, but she wasn't afraid. Satan had given her extreme power over Damon and Qetsiyah.

Damon reached his stiffened hand out to Kenya, and then managed to put one foot in front of him.

Kenya backed up, still smiling mischievously. Damon moved his other foot, his reach extended and the cement came off in flakes. He brought his other hand forth and then flexed his muscle's causing the rest of the cement to flake and fall off of him.

Kenya turned, running out of the fortress built underground leading out to the sea. Damon took off after her. Kenya ran at top speed, and so did Damon. She took to the sky. Her beautiful long black hair flapped in the wind.

Damon took to the sky, too, but not before transitioning into the demon he was cursed to be. He closed his eyes as his wings broke through the skin of his back. He then transitioned into his beast; his clothes magically absorbed into his skin. He stood over ten feet tall, his hands big enough to wrap around a basketball. He began flying, his large wings flapped quickly.

Kenya stopped and hovered in the sky. She called to Damon, telepathically, but to her great surprise and disappointment, he flew right by her.

"Where are you going, Damon? Come with me. I can protect you."

"I have to find, Qetsiyah," he wept. "Qetsiyah," he whispered in his mind.

"They killed your mate," Kenya shot back, but Damon continued on, calling to his mate in his mind.

Kenya, watched in sorrow as the love of her life turned his back on her, once again.

~ (The following night) ~

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED JEREMY!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon's gone."

"I KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jonas yelled.

"Where do you think he went?" Rebekah asked nervously.

Rebekah Mikaelson, was a thousand year old vampire, a descendant of Elijah's, but turned by Stefan. She was third in command.

Stefan exhaled, "I don't know, but we have to find him," he stated wearily before looking seriously over at Jonas.

"Jonas, we should introduce, Bonnie to Damon."

"No." He shook his head. "Hell, no. I won't let you introduce my daughter to that monster," Jonas answered coldly.

"…but she's Qetsiyah's doppelganger. We can use her. She may even be able to persuade him to join us, maybe even keep him from killing us!"

"Once he knows she's not, Qetsiyah, he will kill her and you know it!"

"You don't know that Jonas," Stefan said emotionally.

"I SAID NO!" Jonas yelled.

Stefan and Jonas glared at each other.

"Rebekah, Jeremy, get a team together, use the animal tranquilizers. Right now, the goal is to catch him and find a way to entomb him."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Jonas in frustration. He was certain Bonnie's face would calm Damon. After issuing out his orders they all took off for their destinations.

Jonas flew back home to New York and Stefan stayed behind at the lair. He opened up his file that he had on Bonnie. He only met her twice. It was the year after they had killed Qetsiyah. She was thirteen then. He was in complete and utter shock of her resemblance to Damon's mate, so from that moment on, he kept tabs on her.

When Stefan saw Bonnie, again, it was at her college graduation ceremony, and when he saw her a second time, she was Qetsiyah, an exact replica of Damon's mate.

Since killing Qetsiyah, he was hoping he could offer Bonnie as a peace offering to him. He realized that she was not his to offer, and that she had a mind of her own, but he was out of options.

Stefan believed so much in what Damon and Qetsiyah had that he believed that not only her face was reincarnated through Bonnie but Qetsiyah's love was revived in Bonnie as well.

"Hey, you," Isabelle said as she walked in to the room.

Isabelle Tyler was Stefan's vampire mate. She was a beautiful mocha skinned woman with grey eyes. He had been with her for three hundred years. He was her maker. She was dying from a fetal illness. He couldn't bear to watch her die, so he asked her permission to turn her, and she agreed, which was a total surprise to Stefan. They started out as friends but quickly became lovers. He then made everything official, by marrying her in a little ceremony on the beach.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked worriedly as she folded her arms over her chest and walked slowly over to him.

"The plan is to capture and entomb him."

"Okay, but how in the hell do we entomb him?"

"I don't know. Cry. Scream. Laugh. Pray. Pray to God like we've never prayed before," he replied, then nervously chuckled.

Stefan looked over at Isabelle and flashed her a loving smile as he rode back in his office chair. "I think it was Kenya who set Damon and Qetsiyah free. Her actions over the years have proven shady."

"We can't accuse, Kenya of freeing Qetsiyah and Damon. She's more powerful than Damon, and anyone else we can dig up," Isabelle explained seriously as she leaned against Stefan's office desk.

"She can't destroy, Damon," Stefan replied.

A silence fell between them and Stefan was the first to interrupt it. "I have to convince Damon to join us. I am certain that Kenya is creating these new breed of vampires, and if we're going to defeat her we're going to need Damon's help."

"Once he learns that we killed his mate, you seriously think he will help us?"

"Bonnie Bennett, is how we'll win him over. She's the spitting image of Qetsiyah."

Isabelle let out a loud chortle.

"I admire your optimism sweetie, but that's never going to work, and how do you know that she has Qetsiyah's face? Have you ever met Bonnie?"

"Yes, I've met Bonnie, and she is the same face that I've looked in on for at least a million times over the centuries, see?" Stefan replied, then turned the monitor to Isabelle.

"Oh, my God, she's Qetsiyah," Isabelle whispered astonishingly.

"…and according to Elijah, Damon is far stronger than Kenya. Elijah witnessed God bless Damon with many gifts, and great strength over Kenya, was one of those gifts."

"Um, I see, the same Elijah that has abandon The Watch for over a century now? Kenya has written proof of the pact she made with Lucifer."

"Kenya, doesn't know about the pact that God made with Damon, but Elijah was there, and I believe him," Stefan paused. "You know, it's really sad that you don't believe me."

Stefan smiled at Isabelle before sitting back down in his office chair, putting his focus back on Bonnie's image.

"I do believe you. I just don't believe, Elijah. I still remember meeting him. He was drunk, and smelly," she said, then giggled.

Stefan laughed, too, but kept his eyes on his monitor. He then printed out the photo of Bonnie which ironically had her address and a map to her home listed. He had plans on bringing Bonnie to Santa Barbara, and he didn't care if she and Jonas liked it or not.

Stefan's back was now up against the wall, and he had to do something to protect the people and his friends from a wrathful Damon. This included making an enemy of his longtime friend Jonas if need be.

Stefan got up from his wooden desk, stood in front of it, and folded his arms over his chest. Isabelle walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you," she declared. "…and stop brooding. Everything will be okay."

"I love you too, and I'm not brooding," he answered, then grinned.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan snatched his gaze to the entrance of his large office and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

Isabelle and Stefan flashed to the entrance of the large estate with white marble floors and grey granite walls. A large wooden table was placed thirty feet away from the large doubled door entrance which was now obliterated by Damon Salvatore. He was now in human form.

He had killed the guards outside before making his grand unwanted appearance.

Damon had been riddled with wooden and UV bullets by the now expired guards. Isabelle looked at his perfect, milky physique as it miraculously pushed out the bullets; his wounds quickly healed, and the blood lacing his flesh absorbed back into his skin.

Stefan quickly looked down at the image of Bonnie Bennett in hand. He had never been so happy to be holding a picture in all his life. He knew that this mere image of Bonnie, the Qetsiyah look alike could very well save his life.

As Isabelle and Stefan stood fascinated by Damon, he was busy taking out their guards one by one.

Damon now held the last surviving guard by the throat in the air. He looked over at Stefan, flashing him a menacing look.

Damon broke the guard's back then grinned evilly at Stefan. Damon then strolled over to him and Isabelle as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Stefan, pushed Isabelle behind him. Isabelle fisted his shirt, signaling that she wasn't about to leave Stefan's side.

"Where is, Qetsiyah? Where is my weapon?" Damon asked in a commanding tone.

"I… I… I don't know," Stefan stuttered.

"Don't lie to me!" Damon yelled and hit the wall causing the granite wall to break apart and crumble to the floor.

Stefan looked at the hole in the wall, then at the pieces of it on the floor and swallowed deeply.

"I don't kno…"

"You took the weapon from my hand, boy," Damon replied in a sinister tone, interrupting Stefan.

"You heard me? But how? You were a statue," Stefan answered unbelievably. "My God, you broke the spell after sensing your mate was gon…" Stefan was cut off by the force of Damon's hand striking him across the face.

The move sent Stefan flying back up against a wall. Stefan shook off the blow, then flashed to his feet.

"Qetsiyah, was freed, Damon. She killed hundreds of people. She was out of control!" Stefan loudly exclaimed.

"I don't care how out of control she was or how many people she killed. She was my mate!" Damon shouted back in his demon voice.

Damon glared at Stefan before putting his focus on Isabelle.

Isabelle looked at Damon. She was paralyzed with fear. She shifted her eyes right, then left. Damon smirked, anticipating her every move. She shifted her eyes left, then right, then flashed to the left, away from Stefan but Damon was quick on her heals. Isabelle flashed right into his clutches as he was twice as fast as her.

"Guahh," Isabelle squeaked out as she scratched and clawed at Damon's hand as it compressed her windpipes.

"Is this your woman?" Damon looked over at a frazzled Stefan.

Stefan was sick. Damon held the love of his life in his death grip.

"She's nothing to me," Stefan rushed out.

Damon glared at his response, then bit into Isabelle's neck savagely. He monstrously drank her blood which allowed him to tap into her memories.

Her blood revealed to Damon a very loving relationship between her and Stefan.

Damon then saw Isabelle and Stefan, killing, Qetsiyah. He roughly pulled away from Isabelle before tossing her across the room like a rag doll. He then flashed to Stefan. He pinned him to the wall with his deadly talon tipped wings.

"AHHHH!" Stefan yelled out in pain as he timidly hit at the large talon plunged deep in his abdomen. "What are you going to do?" Stefan asked fearfully.

"You killed, Qetsiyah, so I'm going to kill Isabelle," Damon answered coolly.

"I had to kill her. She was killing thousands of innocent people."

Damon ripped his talon wing from Stefan's shoulder and pointed it at Stefan's heart.

"I can bring Qetsiyah back?" Stefan choked out along with his own blood. He hoped that his words would gain Damon's attention.

"You're a liar. I don't like liars," Damon answered in a cold voice before propelling his talon towards its target, Stefan's heart.

Stefan grabbed the talon in a flash, then zoomed Bonnie's crinkled up image to his chest.

Damon's eyes widened in disbelief at Qetsiyah's face. She looked different, not like the woman that he had fallen in love with. "Q... Q… Qetsiyah," Damon mumbled as tears began to well up in his eyes. He snatched the picture away from Stefan and dropped him to the floor. Stefan hit the ground with a thud.

"Where is she?" Damon asked in a trembling voice.

"She's not Qetsiyah; she's her descendant; her doppelganger."

"SHE IS, QETSIYAH!" Damon yelled. "Take me to her… now!"

"Not until you give me your word that you won't hurt Isabelle!" Stefan shot back.

Damon grew angrier. He took Stefan by the throat and savagely bit into him. He instantly retrieved his memories. Damon saw everything he needed to know about Bonnie, including the way to where she lived. Damon dropped Stefan to the floor, again, and flashed away.

Stefan flashed to Isabelle, seeing if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" he inquired caringly as he feverishly kissed Isabelle's cheek.

"I'm okay, but what about Bonnie? We have to get to her," Isabelle said frantically.

"We'll never make it to her in time, but she will be okay."

"You can't possibly know that, Stefan! If he finds out she's not Qetsiyah, he may kill her!" Isabelle shouted hysterically.

Stefan looked out into the room, a confounded look in his eyes. "What have I done?" he whispered in horror.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie found herself alone and depressed on a Saturday night, once again. It was nine o'clock at night and Ben still wasn't home. She cried and she cursed herself. She couldn't believe she still loved her druggie boyfriend after all the hell that he had put her through.

After downing an entire half of gallon of chocolate ice cream, Bonnie lit a cigarette. She looked blankly out into the room as she puffed on her cancer stick. She smoked half her cigarette before putting it out and downing the rest of her wine in one gulp. She sat on the couch for a few seconds before deciding to jump in the shower to wash off the smell of her job and the nicotine.

Whilst in the shower, Bonnie heard the door to her apartment close. Ben was home, and she rolled her eyes in thought of it.

Bonnie expected for Ben to come to the bathroom and pester her into doing things with him that she didn't want to do.

Once realizing that Ben wasn't coming, she stood still, and listened for him.

Bonnie jumped out of the shower, partially dried herself off. She put on her robe, then brushed her hair to the back of her head. She brushed her teeth, then slipped into her slippers. She walked into her dark living room, then the kitchen but still no Ben.

When she turned around to go back to her bedroom, she ran into Damon Salvatore. He was bare chested, wearing a long white wrap, brown pants underneath, and his dark brown leather boots. He was wearing gold cuffs on each wrist and a golden sheath around his neck.

"Qetsiyah," he said sweetly in his thick Latin accent in a low, husky voice. He then smiled at Bonnie.

For a brief moment, Bonnie was taking in by the kind, beautiful, milky, chiseled man standing in front of her. She flashed Damon a dumbfounded grin when it dawned on her that she didn't know this weird creep standing in her apartment dressed in the weird getup.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APPARTMENT! YOU PERVERB!" Bonnie yelled.

She then took a knife out of the kitchen drawer. She held it up in defense.

"I love you, Qetsiyah. Come here, my love," Damon said ever so adoringly and pleadingly as he held out his hands in offering.

"If your ass isn't out of my home in two seconds, I'm calling the cops!" Bonnie loudly exclaimed.

She ran quickly passed Damon, then grabbed the cordless phone off the shelf. She dialed the police, and whilst explaining her perpetrator to the cops, Damon ran over to her, trying to kiss and cuddle her.

"Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah," he moaned into her hair, then buried his nose and lips into Bonnie's soft tresses as his hands zealously and tenderly caressed her covered abdomen.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie screamed as she peeled Damon's strong hands away from her warm body.

Bonnie shoved Damon off of her before turning around and stabbing him in the chest. Damon cried out in pain. He backed away from Bonnie, then slowly pulled the knife out the center of his chest.

He looked at the bloody knife, then unbelievably at Bonnie.

Damon then screamed at her, "AHHHHHH!" he yelled, then flashed her his vamp face. He invaded her personally space as he pushed his face into hers. He was angry with the Qetsiyah look alike.

Bonnie ducked underneath him and grabbed the knife, again. She thrust the knife forward but Damon grabbed her hand in a flash, took the knife, and threw it across the room. It landed in the wall, hitting its unintentionally target without any effort at all.

Bonnie glared at Damon then grabbed Ben's bat that he had left in the living room. She swung it wildly at Damon. He caught the bat in his left hand, then pushed Bonnie forcefully onto the couch.

He flashed over to her, quickly straddled her, and pinned her to the sofa. Bonnie squirmed wildly in his grasp. She feared for her virtue and her lively hood.

"Nooo! Somebody help me!" she belted out in a piercing and screeching voice.

"Qetsiyah, please! It's me," Damon cried out in a hauntingly and imploring voice to his beloved that she would remember him and comfort him.

Bonnie immediately halted her motions and her cry for help. Damon's voice coupled with his devastated facial expression called to her enchantingly.

Their eyes finally met. Green eyes were now gazing into a sea of pale, blue, glassed over eyes.

Damon's eyes achingly searched Bonnie's bewildered face. He slowly moved his fingers over her palms, trying to pry open her fisted hands. Bonnie unknowingly and hypnotically loosened her grip, allowing Damon's fingers to move over the palms of her hands. He interlocked their fingers, then smiled blissfully and happily down at her. "It's me, Qetsiyah," he whispered.

Bonnie found herself wrapping her fingers over his hands. He was a mere stranger, but for this fleeting moment she felt more warmth and compassion towards him then she did with the man that she was in love with and who had claimed to love her.

"I'm not, Ketchup," Bonnie whispered lazily back, as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"You are, and I love you, more than words," he replied in a painful shaky voice.

Just as they were melting into a spellbinding and quixotic moment, the police pounded on the door.

"This is the police. Open the door!" the man bellowed, then followed up with a loud deafening knock that was unnerving to Bonnie's and Damon's calm.

Damon snatched his head alarmingly to the entrance, then looked at Bonnie, and she looked at him.

Bonnie internally shook herself back to reality. She shoved a distracted Damon to the floor.

He sat up in a flash, watching as Bonnie ran for the knife. He jumped to his feet and Bonnie plunged the knife into his gut.

Bonnie pulled her hand away, leaving the knife inside Damon. He looked at her disappointedly. His Qetsiyah had turned on him in a dime and he couldn't understand why.

Bonnie was not prepared to be convicted by her perpetrators thwarted facial expression but she was.

The cops continued to call out and beat on the door. Bonnie broke their trance first as the cops outside of her door concerned her.

Damon seeing Bonnie distracted, leaped out the balcony doors, making a clean get away. Bonnie's eyes darted to the sound of breaking glass. She ran to the balcony doors. She immediately felt bad for driving her offender to kill himself. But when she looked out the window, she couldn't believe her very own eyes as she watched Damon soaring through the air like superman.

"What the actual fuck?" she whispered in amazement. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, trying to process what she believed she had seen.

Damon flew to the tallest building near Bonnie's apartment. He snatched the knife out of his gut and threw it to the ground. He stood on top of the building and looked down at the city with a heartbroken gaze.

"Qetsiyah," he whispered somberly.

Damon clutched his belly. He hadn't fed since he awoke. He was starting to feel weak. He searched the strange land with his keen eyesight. He could see tons of people in the large forest at the center of the city. It looked like a good place to hunt and feed. He flew to the darkest part of grand central park, and began chasing, attacking, and feeding on the people right out in the open.

He fed on couple's, joggers, and police officers.

Damon looked around at his victims. He had successfully captured and fed on everyone within range. His eyes then darted to the tunnel where he heard whispering and crying. His body still craved sustenance. He walked slowly to the couple, hiding with their seven year old son. He maimed the mother and father so they could not escape.

He feed on the father first, then the mother, killing them. He looked at the frightened little boy, and then smiled.

"Shhhh, it's okay," he said as he walked over to the little boy. He took the boy into his arms and sat down on the ground legs crossed and cradled the child in his arms like an infant. "Don't be afraid," he said as the boy trembled in his arms and tears fell from his eyes. Damon wiped away his tears.

"I won't let you be alone. You need to be with your mother and father," he said sweetly, then smiled. "Go to sleep; be calm," he compelled. The boy's eyes dilated, signally to Damon that his compulsion had taken hold.

The little boy closed his eyes. Damon extended his incisors and gently bit into his neck. He drained the child of every drop of his blood, then laid him beside his mother and father. He crossed his lifeless arms over his chest, stared sadly down at the boy for a spell, and then walked away.

In Damon's mind, he felt somehow he was doing the child justice. His moral compass was off. He was not in the time of mercy killings. A time when a good death was honorable. He was living in a time where people were more civilized.

After leaving the tunnel, he walked over to a nearby bench. He stepped over dead bodies along the way. He sat down on the bench and began to pine over Qetsiyah. The love of his life was now gone and he was now all alone.

"Well, well, look at the mess that you have made that I have to clean up," Kenya stated seductively. She snapped her fingers, directing her guards to clear the park of the dead bodies, and then sat down next to Damon. "I know you must hate me, but I am here to help you."

"Okay," Damon said dazedly, his eyes moistened.

"Listen, I know you think you need lots of blood to survive, but you can't do it this way, Damon. Come with me," she suggested as she ran her fingers seductively through his hair.

Kenya grabbed his right cheek and pushed his left cheek into her lips.

"Come," she said as she got to her feet, her hand held out for him to take.

Damon did not take her hand. He got up, and then held out his hand for her to lead the way.

Kenya smiled evilly as she walked in front of Damon. She swayed strongly in front of him. She hoped that Damon was watching her backside as she walked, but she would have no such luck as Damon looked up, and around. He looked everywhere else but at her.

~ ( - ) ~

It was three o'clock in the morning, and someone was beating on Bonnie's door. She ripped herself away from the bed and marched angrily to the entrance.

"Who the hell is it?!" Bonnie loudly questioned, then looked out the peep hole.

She opened up her door to Isabelle and Stefan Salvatore.

"Do you realize it is three o'clock in the damn morning?" she spat.

Stefan and Isabelle didn't respond. They were stunned to see that she was alive and okay.

"Is something wrong with my uncle? Is that why you are here? Bonnie asked as she looked curiously at Stefan.

"You remember me?" Stefan questioned unbelievably. He was surprised that Bonnie remembered him. "I realize it is late, Bonnie, but has a strange man been by to visit you?"

"Yes, and he kept calling me Ketchup. I stabbed him, and his wounds quickly healed."

"Where did he go?" Isabelle asked.

"He broke my damn balcony door, jumping out of it, that's where he is," she explained angrily as she pointed at the boarded up door. "What is he, anyway?"

"I will explain everything; may we come inside?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie opened her door wider for them, allowing them entry. She turned and walked to the chair, and then plopped down into it. Stefan and Isabelle hadn't been officially invited in, so they were stuck out in the hallway.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bonnie spat as she looked over at them.

"You have to invite us in," Isabelle said, then smiled innocently.

"Invite you in? What are you, vampires?" Bonnie joked.

She then lost her smile once realizing Isabelle and Stefan weren't laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me? Jesus; come in. Can this day get any weirder?"

Stefan and Isabelle quickly passed over the threshold, and then waited to be offered a seat.

Bonnie looked at them and they looked at her. Stefan's eyes darted down at the chair and Bonnie's eyes followed his. Her eyes then quickly trailed back up to Stefan's.

"Oh, my God, you need to be invited to sit, too?"

Stefan let out a nervous chortle as he scratched the back of his head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Isabelle snickered. "Just sit," she huffed. "So, I'm assuming this man that was here tonight is a vampire, too?"

"Yes," answered Stefan.

"Okaaay, and how was he able to come inside without an invite but you couldn't?"

"He is not like us. He is the first of our kind. He was created by the devil himself. He is three thousand years old."

"Well I don't care what the hell he is, just keep him the hell away from me."

"It's a pity you say that, because I was hoping you would help us to capture him, or at least get him to join us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie, your uncle and I, we work for an organization who watches over vampires and we swore to protect the man that you saw tonight as well as innocent people such as yourself," Stefan explained seriously.

"Why didn't my uncle tell me this?" Bonnie asked with a simultaneous confused and concerned expression.

"He didn't tell you about it because he wanted to protect you and your brother."

"All of this still does not explain why this man came to my home."

"He came to you because you look like the love his life. She was killed, and even though he knows we killed her, he still believes you are her."

"Great, now this freak is going to be stalking me. Look, I don't want to be a part of your little freak show, so keep that monster away from me, and don't ever come to my house, again."

"I hate that you feel this way, Bonnie. You could be the key to helping Damon to see how important it is that he joins us."

"Oooh, now I'm caught up. You want me to pretend that I'm his beloved Ketchup?"

Stefan and Isabelle flashed each other a puzzled look.

"Ketchup?" Stefan inquired, then let out a chortle, but Bonnie ignored him.

"No, Not just no, but hell no. I don't like when my heart gets played with and I'm guessing this King of the vampires dude wouldn't like it either, so… if you don't mind," Bonnie explained, then got to her feet.

She swiftly walked to the entrance of her apartment, opened the door, folded her arms over her chest, and tapped her feet against the floor. Isabelle and Stefan looked disappointedly at each other.

They stood looking at Bonnie for a second before Stefan held out his hand for Isabelle to exit the apartment in front of him. Stefan slowly followed behind her. He turned around to face Bonnie after passing the threshold.

"Bonnie, if you change your mind about helping us, or if Damon comes back, please call me." Stefan handed Bonnie his card. She snatched it out of his hand and then slammed the door in his face.

~ ( - ) ~

Kenya brought Damon to her nightclub and penthouse downtown. She owned the nightclub with her lover Klaus Mikaelson. She gave Damon the most lavished of all her guest rooms. She made sure that he slept in quarters that were suited to his taste and his position that he once held in life.

Damon walked in to the room, frowning up at the décor. It was way too flashing for his taste.

"Let me show you around."

Damon looked at Kenya suspiciously. She took him by the hands, and massaged the back of them with her thumbs. Kenya looked at Damon yearningly before trying to kiss him on the lips.

Damon turned away from the kiss. Kenya became angry because he rebuffed her affections. She looked him intently in the eye, squeezing his right hand with such power that she broke every bone. Damon snatched his hand away. He frowned because of the pain. He held his hand delicately, and then massaged away the still throbbing aching of his healing hand.

"This is your closet," Kenya said irritably as she snatched the door to his closet open. She then walked quickly to the bathroom.

"This is your bathroom. Come here, let me show you how to operate the shower!" she fused at a motionless Damon who was now not so eager to follow her.

Kenya flashed to Damon and dragged him in to the bathroom by the arm. She then shoved him to his knees before she forcefully pushed his head down to the faucet in the tub.

Kenya showed him how to operate the knobs on the tube, and then glared down at him. Damon glared up at Kenya, then growled at her. Kenya smirked back at him. He got up and then quickly walked back into his bedroom, then plopped down onto the bed.

Kenya walked over to Damon, then stared down at him.

"If you need to feed, just push the button that reads zero on this phone, and someone will bring you what you need," Kenya explained. She looked at Damon for a moment, then left the room.

Damon sat on the bed, ignoring Kenya. In fact, he ignored everything that had happened between them since the moment she brought him to the fancy bedroom.

Damon got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. Qetsiyah was still heavy on his mind. After seeing Bonnie, Damon was determined not to believe that Qetsiyah was dead, and this was his new found strength, denial.

Damon looked around the closet at the clothes. He smiled at the suits before he picked out a light grey one to put on.

He longed to see the Qetsiyah look alike, again, but this time he would only watch her from a distance, but he decided to put on one of the fancy suits in the hopes that they would have a chance encounter.

He jumped in the shower. He looked blankly down at the drain as the hot water massaged his skin. He grabbed the bottle of soap on the rack. He poured some into his hand, then rubbed it into a nice frothy lather. He deeply cleaned his skin with the white sponge hanging from the bracket.

Damon moaned at the scent of the fragrance. The milk and honey scented soap was pleasant to his senses. The scent reminded him of the way the doppelganger smelled.

He reminisced about her beautiful tawny skin, toned legs, beautiful full lips, and slanted eyes. He liked the way she wore her hair, wavy, and right passed her shoulder blades. He was also taking with the way she defended herself.

Bonnie was strong, nothing like his Qetsiyah. He opened his eyes once he remembered her beautiful amber eyes. He grew sad. Bonnie's eyes reminded him of Qetsiyah's sad eyes when she was a child. In his mind, no woman with Qetsiyah's face should have sad eyes.

Once out of the shower, he put on the new, crisp, clean, grey suit, which seemed to fit him quite nicely. He then briefly wondered how Kenya was able to conjure up an entire wardrobe for him in just the three days that he had been awake.

After, he was fully dressed, he stepped out onto the balcony outside of his bedroom, and then took flight. He found himself minutes later back on Bonnie's block. He waited patiently for her to return or leave her apartment.

Damon finally saw Bonnie leaving her apartment with another beautiful, caramel skin woman with light brown hair. He immediately perked up once seeing the doppelganger. He followed her and the woman to a café several blocks down the street from Bonnie's house.

Bonnie and Lucy were seated at the café and Bonnie was completely oblivious to Damon Salvatore entering the establishment moments later.

"Bonnie, you look so down. Is it, Ben?" Lucy questioned, then shot Bonnie a disappointed look.

Bonnie cut her eyes guiltily at her aunt. She rolled her eyes in thought of what her aunt Lucy was thinking.

"Please, Aunt Lucy. I really don't want to be read the riot act. Can you just be my friend?" Bonnie questioned beseechingly.

Lucy inhaled, then smiled and tightly clutched Bonnie's hand. "Okay, I'm all ears, and I will hold my judgment."

"Thank you; that's all that I ask," Bonnie chimed, then smiled. "Ben didn't come home last night, and he hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's okay; he's probably with his friends."

"I wish I could believe that, but I know he's with the Hayley chick," Bonnie said somberly.

"Try not to think about it too much," Lucy was at a loss for words. She really wanted to tell Bonnie to dump Ben's sorry ass and stop complaining but she promised to be supportive and to comfort Bonnie –only.

Damon sat five tables over, his legs crossed, his sun glasses on, eavesdropping on Bonnie's conversation with Lucy. He wanted to be the one comforting Bonnie, not Lucy. Though he knew she wasn't Qetsiyah, he couldn't help but want to comfort Bonnie, and not only because she shared the face of his great love, but because there was something about Bonnie, just like there was something about Qetsiyah when he first laid eyes on her.

"Lucy, why is my life so hard? Why is everything for me so complicated?" Bonnie inquired in a shaky voice as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No, no, Bonnie. I won't let you cry over that asshole."

"It's not just about him, Lucy. It's everything. My mom and dad don't want me. Ben doesn't want me. No one wants me."

"Bonnie, stop this right now. You have a good life, and great parents. Bree and Jonas love you, and though things aren't perfect now, they will be. You just have to believe," Lucy explained as she looked sadly at her niece.

They sat in silence for a spell before Lucy interrupted. "Bonnie, I believe that everything that you've gone through and are still going through is molding you for something bigger. One day, you're going to meet a beautiful dark stranger with blue eyes, raven hair, and a killer smile, and he will be rich, smart and he'll treat you like a queen," Lucy expressed excitedly, then giggled.

Bonnie sniffled, then giggled, too.

A huge grin covered Damon's face as he tapped his fingers against his knee.

"Don't do that to me, Lucy. Now you've gone and got my hopes all up," Bonnie faked whined, and Lucy laughed.

The waiter brought over their food, interrupting their conversation which distracted Bonnie. She looked aimlessly around the restaurant. Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth went ajar at the sight of Damon, who was staring back at her.

Damon's eyes widened in horror once catching Bonnie's eye, too. "Shit," he whispered worriedly, then flashed his back to her. He gripped his table wondering how he was going to get out of the predicament that he had created for himself.

"Lucy. Lucy," Bonnie said excitedly as she anxiously tapped on Lucy's shoulder.

"What… what… what is it?" Lucy answered annoyed.

"That's the guy that broke into my apartment and tried to kiss me."

Damon hurriedly folded an arm over the table and shielded the side of his face with his free hand in an effort to conceal his identity.

"Wow, nice suit."

"Lucy! He's stalking me," Bonnie hissed.

"He's stalking you. What the hell. Wait right here," Lucy rushed out, then marched over to Damon.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Bonnie called, but Lucy was halfway across the restaurant.

"Excuse me, sir," Lucy said sternly, her arms folded over her chest.

"Milady," Damon greeted as he slowly got to his feet. He coolly buttoned his suit jacket and flashed Lucy a smoldering glance. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You. You. You scared my niece," Lucy became uncomfortable under Damon's charming gaze as she nervously rubbed the side of her neck.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten your niece. I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me," Damon said remorsefully, then looked over at Bonnie who was looking back at him.

Bonnie cut her eyes nervously at him, then away from him repeatedly. She couldn't look more beautiful to Damon then she did at the moment in all her nervousness. Bonnie hurriedly looked away from Damon as she could no longer tolerate his alluring and aching gaze. Every time Damon looked at her she felt things.

Damon put his focus back on Lucy.

"Sir, I know this is a free country, but I would appreciate it if you left. You're scaring my niece."

"As you wish, and again, I apologize. But before I go, Lucy, maybe you should forget this conversation and me. Enjoy your lunch with your beautiful niece," Damon compelled before leaving.

Lucy blinked her eyes, then looked around the café. She flashed Bonnie a bemusing look before going back over to her.

"Well, what did he say?" Bonnie asked oddly.

"What did who say?"

"The guy that broke into my apartment," Bonnie explained hysterically as she pointed and looked over at Damon's table. "Where did he go?" she whispered.

Damon stood outside the restaurant, still watching Bonnie.

~ ( - ) ~

It was five o'clock in the morning, and Ben still hadn't returned home, so Bonnie decided to visit his job in the hopes that he would be there.

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Damon was still watching her.

Bonnie finally made it to the club. She walked in on her boyfriend having intercourse with Hayley. Bonnie became enraged by what she saw. She started hitting Ben.

Ben pushed Bonnie off of him, then pulled up his pants and grabbed Bonnie by the arm and dragged her out to the alley behind the bar. Ben's girlfriend followed quickly behind.

"Who the fuck told you to check upon me?!" Ben screamed.

"You said she meant nothing to you! How could you cheat on me! You ass! Come and get your shit and get the fuck out of my apartment!" Bonnie yelled riotously.

Ben's eyes widened at Bonnie's request. He became enraged by her announcement.

Ben back handed Bonnie across the face with such power that she went stumbling across the pavement and fell smack deb on her face.

Bonnie slowly pushed her body up on her hands and knees. She grabbed the side of her face, feeling her own blood at the corner of her mouth. Bonnie could hear Hayley laughing in the background. She hit the ground angrily with her hand and tried to get to her feet but Ben kicked her to the ground, again.

He kicked her once, then, again and again. Bonnie couldn't believe what was happening. Ben had never hit her before, yet here he was, beating her as if she had committed some terrible offense against him. Bonnie closed her eyes as the sharp pain traveled up her spine after each time Ben would kick her with all his brute force with his hard bottomed boot.

Bonnie opened her eyes when she no longer felt Ben's boot making contact with her body.

She looked up just in time to see Damon ripping Ben's heart out of his chest. Ben let out a loud gasp before his body hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Ahhhhh," Hayley shrieked.

"Bennnnn!" Bonnie let out a deafening scream.


End file.
